borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Daemmerung
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Daemmerung page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 17:01, 11 February 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' if you run into a dead end just ask a sysop. anything under your username (user:Daemmerung/whatever) is yours to do with what you will. sandbox edits are encouraged. welcome and enjoy! 17:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : Much obliged, Dr. F. Daemmerung 18:11, February 11, 2011 (UTC) parts i would suggest a parts page with sections for each weapon type. i dont want to encrouch upon xander's or duncan's territory too far here. please footnote any info from their respective products accordingly. or better still make up a sandbox subpage and present it as a fait accompli. 19:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : Absolutely don't want to encroach or otherwise step on toes-- I'm new here, don't know who from who. I will sandbox something and offer it for review. Daemmerung 19:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) xanderchaos = willotree, duncanfogg = gear calculator. 20:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) neither post here : Gotcha. Duncan's been AFK for quite a while now; I think he's moved on. Xander's name I do recognize. Not planning anything redundan with either of those resources, or the not always accurate tables at blmodding either. More of an introductory survey to help folks differentiate barrels (easy-peasy), stocks (where visible), those annoying actions on repeaters and MPs, etc. Also model numbers. Daemmerung 20:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Do I need to sign replies in "my" own usertalk page? *aldo raine voice* sounds good! ''- Dr. F'' :no. in your user namespace you are not required to observe any niceties, customs or policies save the prohibition against posting of threats and/or slurs. boo. They call me Hellz Lips 01:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : Aaaaaah!! characters i miss lili von schtupp. i also miss heady lamar (thats headley sir). 22:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : /me presents a laurel, and hearty handshake irc #wikia-bl 09:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I want to thank you for your time fleshing things out :) The few things I followed you on looks good. Also thanks for the input on DPS stuff. 20:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : You're very welcome. "Everybody complains about the weather, but nobody does anything about it" - regularizing content seems a good way for me to learn the nuts and bolts of how this wiki works. Misteaks will be made, so keep checking me. Also, a real Best Robot wouldn't need to nap! Daemmerung 20:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, I work 9-12 hours a day w/1.5-2 hours travel-time (each way EDIT: day) x4 and have to go in for a short day of 5-7 hours. Most of the time, I try and take a few hours to relax an inevitably wind up here to see what is going on :) I sometimes don't trust myself to edit some things due to tiredness. So yes, my user name should be Tired Robot. BTW I have endeavored to vote you the user of the month for your work on the wiki if I can ever find the vote page :p (CONGRATS) P.S. Dude, I never criticize someone who is DOING the work. EVER. 13:17, March 2, 2011 (UTC) My biggest thanks that as a "burst editor" you have joined the community. We can now smack you on the head now and then (just to say HI, of course) 11:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : I'm very "burst," yeah. Got one more day of hacking on this, then have to disappear for a while. Going to try and make that day worth something. Daemmerung 16:42, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! I have not had a chance to interact with you much, but would just like to say Congrats on the Use ofthe Month Award. Your contributions are very much welcomed. 12:43, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! This was a very nice surprise to find in my mailbox this morning. pulls out 37-page acceptance speech =D your wiki-fu IS really weak =D, you are still forgetting to sign your posts hehe. Congrats, it's becoming common sight now that the entire recent edits page is filled with your name-- 03:58, March 3, 2011 (UTC) summaries just to be a dink. what i think you men to say is delta pistol (i know pistol change is the opposite but in the scientific vernacular it is "change in ___", therefore . . .) enough waisting your time, i know you are busy. ty for the help, warblade has been on the war-path forever. 09:19, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : "delta pistol" would be the Delta of pistol, D(pistol). A "pistol delta" is a software usage, delta being a noun to us, and "pistol" describing that noun: any change to a body of source, which is how I view the wikitext, is a delta. Right, back to playing human stream-processor. Was glad to get some of WarBlade today as his schedule and mine otherwise don't coincide. Daemmerung 09:24, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Kyro's Power page needs to be renamed Most of the other weapon page names follow this format: (Manufacturer) (Name) So someone needs to make a new page named "Atlas Kyro's Power", what do you think? 19:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) That's the format for Legendaries. It makes sense for Legendaries because that's how they appear in a player's inventory listing. For Uniques, it shouldn't have the manufacturer name in the page name, because they don't appear that way in the listing. (And it makes the Category page look weird.) Daemmerung 19:29, March 3, 2011 (UTC) PS I just raised this in the Forum a few mins ago. Great minds etc. Daemmerung 19:30, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Uhh 1 and 2, both of them have the manufacturer prefix. However THIS doesn't have it. I don't get what you mean by "that's how they appear in a player's inventory listing". I don't see for example, Orions in my inventory named S&S Orion... 19:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) The Orion is not Unique, it's Legendary (orange). Look at a Nailer or a Patton in your inventory, if you have one. Or a Boom Stick, or Leviathan (two you're more likely to be keeping). They don't appear as (e.g.) "Atlas Patton". Daemmerung 19:47, March 3, 2011 (UTC) And my point re 1 etc is that the Wiki is in error there. The pages should not contain the manufacturer in their title. Daemmerung 19:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wait, I see the point you're making about appearance in inventory. You're right, I'm mistaken. I think that the Category page looks better without the manufacturer prefixed to the name of a unique-- they're supposed to be Unique, after all, rather than a branded special product of the company, never mind that we farm them-- but I don't really have an in-game defense of my opinion beyond that. Daemmerung 20:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Dove Thanks for the info. I know the double acc. will make the Dove consume one ammo, but the section I edited was reworded by a UC and in the context of that section the rewording was incorrect. The message I left to the UC was just an attempt to inform this preson of why the rewording was undone and to incourage them to continue to contribute dispite their edit being undone. 12:39, March 9, 2011 (UTC) weekly poll this week's poll ends soon. would you care to choose the next poll topic? you may view the poll archive to see past poll topics, and the poll talk page to see user's ideas for future poll topics. or, of course, pick any topic that amuses you. please respond as soon as possible before 11:59pm cst, (gmt -6) 3/19/2011. thanks. 04:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I accept. A "Moxxi Maxxim" (dunno where I heard that, but I think it's officialish nomenclaturage) is any one of the special conditions that Moxxi may impose on particular waves. Like SMG Challenge, or Vampire, or my personal least favorite as a Hunter, Close Combat (and by "least favorite" I of course mean "actually a challenging challenge, for a change"). It's either that, or your choice between "a few seeping boils" and "rock-hard pecs that can stop bullets." I will respond on poll talk page per your specification. Daemmerung 05:01, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :thanks. first i saw it was your post on the poll talk page. you can respond here, there, my talky... (there are a few more side effects (which are really nothing and totally not even worth mentioning). -fry ::A really geeky laugh?? Sweet Christmas, the horror!! um, looks like you've pretty exhaustively enumerated the possibilities there, right down to the inevitable anal leakage. Right. Underdome it is. Daemmerung 05:45, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :the sleep crime is inconvenient, but worth it. i could do without the prehensile colon. cap'n. 06:37, March 17, 2011 (UTC) 'kay, mate. we needs to dial in the weekly poll topic for this weekend. what, exactly, are the parameters of the poll? if it's "moxxisms" are we doing waves or rules? (rules will be difficult as there are 19 of them, if we don't enumerate the individual weapon rules. there are 5 waves.) 03:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) We're doing rules. I'm not planning on enumerating all 19 individual rules. Am offering what I hope to be a representative selection of the most irritating/ironic/pointless ones, plus an option or two for any misguided Moxxi-haters who want to chime in. * Weapon challenge, for your least proficient weapon (does your Siren use combat rifles?) * Rocket Launcher challenge, in Hell-Burbia where most of the surfaces absorb explosions * Vampire Boss Wave, in the Angelic Ruins with everybody on the far side of the map * Close Combat, for your death-from-a-distance Hunter * Naked, for any Siren * Spastic Horde Wave * Weapons Master Horde Wave (raspberry) * None of these are irritating, you fail * I'm only there for the Bank, and the potato salad You think? Or should I cook up another poll at the eleventh hour? Daemmerung 04:52, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :waves aren't rules, cap'n. ::Look me in the prehensile colon when you're talking to me, young man! Waves (other than the first per round) have rules. Most rules are only annoying or pointless on certain waves. What would you call the tuple of {wave, rule}? Daemmerung 04:58, March 18, 2011 (UTC) take these, play with them, add or subtract. see what tickles your fancy. 05:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) waves & rules : how come you get to go to bed already?? "I will comply with what you need. Then, get out of my scan range!" I will give you 5 ginchy waves paired with the particular r00lz that make them annoying tomorrow mornin'. Daemmerung 05:13, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Which scenario (combination of wave and rule) in the Underdome do you find most annoying? * Badass wave, Rocket Launcher challenge, in Hell-Burbia (where most of the surfaces absorb explosions) * One-Eyed Jack Boss wave, Vampire rule, in the Angelic Ruins (with its long killing field) * Horde wave, Weapons Master rule (truly fearsome!) * Badass wave, Close Combat rule, for a Hunter * Gun wave, Naked + Dead Aim rules, for a Siren * Waves? Rules? I've never gone downstairs from the Bank Now I get to go to bed. G'night. Daemmerung 07:51, March 18, 2011 (UTC) you are by no means limited to 5 options. i just got tired of typing {'s and |'s. i will be aft (away from town) for the next few days. i will, however, be monitoring developments from space station gargantuan-1, i.e. my celly. in the meantime i have requested that my fellow sysbots assist in this week's poll. please feel free to consult with warbot with any questions / concerns. frybot Tweaked two scenarios, added a pet peeve that's not a wave/rule pairing: * Badass wave, Rocket Launcher challenge, in Hell-Burbia (where most of the surfaces absorb explosions) * One-Eyed Jack Boss wave, Vampire + Spastic rules, in the Angelic Ruins (with its long killing field) * Gun wave, Naked + Dead Aim rules, for a Siren * Badass wave, Close Combat + Headshot rules, for a Hunter * Horde wave, Weapons Master rule (ha) * Any time that the !@%$#!@ end-of-round score card obscures my view of available supply drops * Waves? Rules? I've never gone downstairs from the Bank I think that's enough options. Daemmerung 18:16, March 18, 2011 (UTC) poll's up better late than never. also... thanks, 17:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) : Aye aye, cap'n. Daemmerung 17:24, March 20, 2011 (UTC) : PS Appreciate the help-link in the pokebox. Daemmerung 17:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) : it was iatbr what poked me into creating the poke-page for the poke-box. he deserves the poke. :: I presume that tweaking stuffs in others' userspaces ist verboten... the sample category there should have weapon in lowercase. Since cats are after all case-sensitive. Daemmerung 17:35, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::it was a quick hack-up. i invited robot to advise on the help page. all are welcome to do the same. take a bash at it, cap'n. Parts Do we really need huge pictures for the gun parts? I believe a regular sized pict would suffice, it's making your table waayy to big 23:46, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : Anybody viewing my wonderful table at anything less than glorious 2560x1600 deserves to suffer! No, seriously, feel free to scale it down to something more reasonable. You'll see that I've scaled some parts pics in some tables already. As I got rolling, I stopped scaling in the interest of getting the page done while I could. Daemmerung 04:49, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Rage, rage Just lost the entire sniper rifle model number calculator to a keyboard finger slip. That's it. Never again do I use that retarded edit box for anything more involved than a minor edit. Also need to figure out how to castrate the "Print" command off of IE, but that's a different problem. Daemmerung 16:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Trolololololol Check his talk page. 18:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Very amusing, particularly in light of IAtbR's attempt at being reconciliatory. "Some men you just can't reach." Daemmerung 19:28, March 24, 2011 (UTC) HOW IS BESSY FARMED?! Was that just a temporary moment of insanity or...? 16:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Think of it as therapy through writing. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. Daemmerung 17:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) AIB you have been drafted into the Article Improvement Brigade. welcome aboard. 09:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : Sir! Yes, sir!! I haven't had a lot of wiki time recently, but I shall return and finish what I started. AIB looks like my cup of tea, too. Daemmerung 07:54, May 4, 2011 (UTC) This might be interesting I have been a bit busy on things that might interest you. 10:52, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : More power to you! Unfortunately I'm on the verge of declaring personl wiki bankruptcy. No Borderlands time, on-wiki or otherwise, at all. Not necessarily a bad thing for my life overall, but I do regret not being able to contribute here. This wiki is a good thing. Dämmerung 20:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you For those links concerning the firehawk. 17:26, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : Cheers, man. Dämmerung 21:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for keeping me in the loop. I'm still looking at the recent page feed everyday, even if my activity has died down. I was busy this week end and completely missed the fire-hawk discussion. I'll be there next time though :D happypal (talk • ) 10:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Apologies I was trying to add the statistics of my Cobra (Sniper Rifle) into the table and I think I may have messed up the page. If you could add it into the table I would appreciate it thanks. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/820/picture12pd.png/ : Got it. No worries. You'll need to incorporate your image yourself, though. Dämmerung 17:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Jakobs outrage: Sang-Froid I am not sure I know what you mean. 20:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) : I mean that I admire your patience in a certain less than clever forum thread. That's all. Dämmerung 21:38, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I am just offering a different perspective on this issue. The other person my be correct but i do not see a problem myself. If you are thinking this thread to be a troll, then the joke my be on me as i was thinking this to be a genuine thread. 21:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) new chars (continued from Talk:The Clipper ) i already have one of each of the characters, each restricted their own unique set of weapons, accuracies, shields, grenade mods, etc... see here if interested. i don't really have anywhere else to go with a new character. where do you go with a new character after all this time, mate? 22:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I should update my userpage char list someday.... I have 21 or 22 (really) different characters, most far from maxed. Some of them haven't even finished PT2; maybe half of them have made it through Armory Assault in DLC3. I like to take a character, given it some restrictions, and play it out with a particular character development strategy to see how that strategy works. The following three chars are currently in play: * a Siren playing pure Mercenary, SMGs and MGs and repeaters only. Because I'd never played it, and I had heard that this was an overpowered walk. It seems that I heard correctly. There is a certain charm in watching everything disintegrate in front of you. * a Berserker playing pure Bombardier. Unusually for one of my chars, I gave this character no true limits on his available weapons; however, he has to balance all his non-Launcher (and non-Eridian) weapon proficiencies, so once he has a weapon prof 2 points above another weapon's, he can no longer use that weapon. * a Soldier playing pure Shock Trooper: Eridian specialist, plus light pistol and sniper rifle profs. Bootstrapped him off of a couple of L19 Lightnings, and have since fed him with weapons found by a few other chars. Because I'd only played Eridians as an endgame L69 everything-else-is-already-maxed mode. Much more interesting to watch the character develop while using Eridians. Essentially, I just really enjoy trying the many possible permutations of the basic game. If you haven't already tried it, I recommend the so-called "reverse weapons" challenges. Take a Siren or a Hunter, and have him or her use nothing but shotguns and rocket launchers. Take a Berserker, and give him nothing but pistols and sniper rifles. That sort of thing. It's all much more interesting when you do this from Fresh Off the Bus all the way through. (If you don't get the right weapon in the very first red chest or one of the dumpsters, it's acceptable to use your starting weapon, but you cannot let its proficiency exceed 0.) Dämmerung 23:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) question for one of our local mechanix. i'm starting to get the hang of the different parts (whether i like it or not...) but i have a specific question about scopes: how does a gun, usually a pistol, sometimes a sniper rifle, grant a weapon zoom without a scope attached? see Krom's Sidearm in general and / or this image specifically. both guns list a weapon zoom sans scope. w? t? f? 23:36, December 29, 2011 (UTC) The sight part on a weapon primarily specifies the change in the player's field-of-view when the player gives the Zoom command. It may also specify a visible piece of the weapon's silhouette, and an accompanying graphical rendering of looking through a particular scope or down a particular set of iron sights, but that is separate from the change in field-of-view. I can immediately recall two repeater sight parts, at least one shotgun sight part, and at least one combat rifle sight that offer a change in field-of-view, but do not include a scope on the weapon or a through-the-scope zoomed view. Note also that most weapons can have a , which denotes the complete absence of a sight on the weapon or field-of-view change when zoomed. Krom's Sidearm always has , which is the high-quality iron sight set. Chiquito Amigo I believe can spawn with any sight, including no sight at all. I list all the available repeater sights here (looks like I've specified FOV in terms of the gun card "x" notation instead of the percentile that the mechanics use. don't recall why). My NY resolution-- well, one of them-- is to publish these tables for all the other weapon classes before winter ends. Lost my momentum after an editing snafu last year. Dämmerung 00:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Also, that's a hell of a Chiquito. I have a huge bias against barrel0, and thus had no idea that the CQ unique barrel was so special. I rarely make it so far into Knoxx as to complete Purple Juice. Dämmerung 00:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :um... yeah. i'm sure you answered my question in there somewhere. would you kindly point out the part where a gun with no sight has a zoom? *lol 00:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Fuck, sorry. Let me try again: Thog take rock. Thog hit Thag with rock. Thog take Thag's wo-man. The only gun with absolutely no sight at all that yet has zoom (that I can recall) is Whitting's Elephant Gun. Any other weapon without a sight -- that is, with sight_none as a part -- will not offer any change in FOV when zoomed. What I was trying to say in the middle of my inpenetrable gibberish is that a scope per se is not necessary to have increased FOV when zoomed. You just need a sight part. That sight part may or may not have a scope and a through-the-scope view, or it may have iron sights like Krom's Sidearm or your CQ. Iron sights, however, are nevertheless a sight! and so they offer zoom, even if it sometimes isn't much zoom. Was that any better? Dämmerung 00:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :got it. even iron sights, ones that don't look like a "sight" per se, can grant zoom. if i was to take my CQ apart in gearcalc, WT, etc, i'd see "sight_X" vice "sight_none." *fry take rock. fry hit self with rock. fry see now. thanks, cap'n, for clearing that up for me. draco fire war! really? every draco i've found, (a whole 8 or so!) came wrapped as a glorious massa-cree. a "masquarading massacre." now that's funny! :D 09:29, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :*merp. i'll assume my customary position of foot-in-mouth. maybe if I actually looked at the wiki conveniently attached to this talk page... I have a knee-jerk reflex that tends to toss anything not "named" or below purple rarity at the nearest vending machine. poor little support machine gun dracos never stood a chance. 09:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The accuracy buff on a Draco makes even the lousy green-rarity ones quite capable of killing things. After the good Dr reverted my initial reversion We apologise again for the fault in the subtitles. Those responsible for sacking the people who have just been sacked have been sacked., I pulled out of the carbonite an old baby Berserker with a terrible barrel 2 HLK24 underleveled specimen of Draco, for testing's sake. It proved quite capable of burning Thor to the ground. Happy New Year! Dämmerung 15:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) parole date you've been spending an awful lot of time in lockdown palace. when are you getting out? i'll put in a good word with the warden for your outstanding behavior. i just hope you don't come out as "Dämmerung-mina." best wishes. 23:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) God, you should see my Steam log for the last few days-- it is sad. Been farming for a non-lame Truxican Wrestler mod, and taking the opportunity to wiki-tweak while I do so. No, of course I am not under deadline anywhere else. Dämmerung 23:21, January 10, 2012 (UTC)